W.I.S.H
W.I.S.H (Stands for: '''W'ith I'ndependence '''S'uccess 'H'appens'') is a group featuring several girls all under Hello! Project Fantasy and are trainee's under Fantasy Kenshuusei. As this is not a trainee unit, they will not be realsing singles at any time until the final line-up is confirmed. On September 1st, 2015 after many line up changes, the final lined up was confirmed and all the members graduated from the training program. The groups highest selling single is Starling / Breezing By The Night / Rabugemu with 119,387 copies sold, while the lowest selling single is 15 Wishes / Jemubuke / Nijinokanatani at 61,577 copies sold. Members Current Members *Tanaka Risa (田中 りさ: '''Emerald) Sub-Boss *Kenjiro Ayumi (健次郎 あゆみ: Amethyst) *Kinoshita Ami (木下 アミ: Yellow Diamond) *Akane Ruka (あかね ルカ: Alexandrite) *Shima Asami (志摩 麻美: Jasper) *Oshiro Maya (大城マヤ: Sapphire) *Takanoriko Megumi (孝典 めぐみ: Aquamarine) *Tatsuki Eiko (たつき栄子: Green Diamond) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영: Star Ruby) Boss *Lin Xiaojing (林 晓静: Lapis Lazuli) *Ikuta Yuuna (生田 由奈: Jade) *Ito Mizuki (伊藤 水木: Sunstone) *Nakana Riko (那珂ナ 理子: Moonstone) Former Members *Minamaguchi Hirano (ミナ北口 平野: Citrine) (Left January 15, 2016) *Hayashida Irona (林田 エリナ: Fire Opal) (Left January 15, 2016) Testing Line-Ups 1st Line Up= All the members in this line up givin until the 14th of May to decided if they want to continue in the unit. *Yamamoto Kira (山本 キラ) (B: 1993.02.13) *Tojo Eli (東条 イーライ) (B: 1997.01.19) *Choi Yoona (최 윤아) (B: 1997.05.28) *Makino Maimi (牧野 マイマイル) (B: 1998.08.08) *Kishimoto Yuki (岸本 ユキ) (B: 1999.04.28) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영) (B: 1999.09.12) *Yazawa Makoto (矢沢 誠) (B: 2000.10.13) *Tanimoto Haruna (谷本 春菜) (B 2000.11.14) |-|2nd Line Up= 6 members were added into this round while Kira, Eli, Yoona and Haruna left. All the members will be given until the end of May to decided if they want to stay in the unit. *Tanaka Risa (田中 りさ) (B: 1996.11.01), (added this round) *Makino Maimi (牧野 マイマイル) (B: 1998.08.08) *Oshiro Maya (大城マヤ) (B: 1998.12.22), (added this round) *Kishimoto Yuki (岸本 ユキ) (B: 1999.04.28) *Tatsuki Eiko (たつき栄子) (B: 1999.07.18), (added this round) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영) (B: 1999.09.12) *Hayashida Irona (林田 エリナ) (B: 1999.10.19), (added this round) *Yazawa Makoto (矢沢 誠) (B: 2000.10.13) *Ito Mizuki (伊藤 水木) (B: 2001.04.21), (Added this round) *Nakana Riko (那珂ナ 理子) (B: 2001.05.01), (added this round) |-|3rd Line Up= Maimi, Yuki, and left, while Ruka and Ami joined in this round, they will be givin test samples of their debut single, and will start learning the dance, all the members are given until the end of June to decided if they want to stay in the unit. *Tanaka Risa (田中 りさ) (B: 1996.11.01) *Kinoshita Ami (木下 アミ) (B: 1997.02.02), (Added this round) *Akane Ruka (あかね ルカ) (B: 1997.07.20), (Added this round) *Oshiro Maya (大城マヤ) (B: 1998.12.22) *Tatsuki Eiko (たつき栄子) (B: 1999.07.18) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영) (B: 1999.09.12) *Hayashida Irona (林田 エリナ) (B: 1999.10.19) *Yazawa Makoto (矢沢 誠) (B: 2000.10.13) *Ito Mizuki (伊藤 水木) (B: 2001.04.21) *Nakana Riko (那珂ナ 理子) (B: 2001.05.01) |-|4th Line Up= Makoto left while 7 others joined this round, they will be doing practice versions of their debut single, all the members are gebin until September to decided if they want to stay in the group. *Tanaka Risa (田中 りさ) (B: 1996.11.01) *Kenjiro Ayumi (健次郎 あゆみ) (B: 1996.12.18), (Added this round) *Minamaguchi Hirano (ミナ北口 平野) (1997.01.05), (Added this round) *Kinoshita Ami (木下 アミ) (B: 1997.02.02) *Akane Ruka (あかね ルカ) (B: 1997.07.20) *Shima Asami (志摩 麻美) (B: 1998.01.03), (Added this round) *Oshiro Maya (大城マヤ) (B: 1998.12.22) *Takanoriko Megumi (孝典 めぐみ) (B: 1998.12.30), (Added this round) *Tatsuki Eiko (たつき栄子) (B: 1999.07.18) *Cha Seoyoung (차 서영) (B: 1999.09.12) *Lin Xiaojing (林 晓静) (B: 1999.09.25), (Added this round) *Hayashida Irona (林田 エリナ) (B: 1999.10.19) *Ikuta Yuuna (生田 由奈) (B: 2000.03.30), (Added this round) *Ito Mizuki (伊藤 水木) (B: 2001.04.21) *Nakana Riko (那珂ナ 理子) (B: 2001.05.01) History 2015 On May 10, the group's formation was announced. When the group was announced, it was made very clear that they would be testing new line ups, adding members and taking out members, until a final line up was chosen. Beacuase of this, and that fact that the group didn't start as an indies unit, they did not release any singles. On September 1, the final line-up, their gem colors, and the leading members were released to the public. Their first single, titled "15 Wishes / Jemubuke / Nijinokanatani" was announced, as well as all of the members being released from their individual training programs (Fantasy Kenshuusei and Hello Pro Idol). On December 15, they released their debut single "15 Wishes / Jemubuke / Nijinokanatani", it ranked at #2, and sold a total of 61,577 copies. 2016 On January 15, it was announced that Minamaguchi Hirano and Hayashida Irona have both left the group due to untold reasons, and have stopped activies in the group and left the group and Hello! Project Fantasy. On March 1, they released their 2nd single "Starling / Breezing By The Night / Rabugemu", it ranked at #2 and sold a total of 119,387 copies. On March 19, they will be having a fan event titled 200 Days with W.I.S.H to celebrate being in the group for over 200 days. On that same event the group revealed that they will be releasing their debut mini album 200 Wishes ~Spending My Days With You~ on May 11. And the groups 3rd single which will also be released on May 24. On June 15, it was announced that during MV filming Ikuta Yuuna sprained her ankle and will be on a hiatus until she fully heals. Because of this only her voice will be heard in singles until she comes back. Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums #2016.11.30 1st Wish ;Mini Albums #2016.05.11 200 Wishes ~Spending My Days With You~ #2016.12.07 1st Wish Mini Expansion |-|Singles= ;Major Single #2015.12.15 15 Wishes / Jemubuke / Nijinokanatani (ジェムブーケ / 虹の彼方に: Gem Bouquet / Over the Rainbow) #2016.03.01 Starling / Breezing By The Night / Rabugemu (ラブゲーム: Love Game) #2016.05.24 Rough & WILD / 200 Years ~Love You for Eternity~ / Loveless Arrow #2016.08.03 Lust "Sin Series Part 1" / Mistakes of Love / Forever Changed #2016.11.01 Envy "Sin Series Part 2" / Selfish Selfish / All Mine #2017.03.14 Gluttony "Sin Series Part 3" / Candy Jelly Beans / Buffet #2017.05.23 Pride "Sin Series Part 4" / I'm Good, I'm Hot, I'm Fresh, I'm Fly! "Updated" / 2 Years W.I.S.Hing |-|Original Songs= *2016.04.03 I'm Good, I'm Hot, I'm Fresh, I'm Fly *2016.04.22 Meow *2017.01.21 Beautiful |-|Concerts= #- 2016.02.28 W.I.S.H Fuyu Concert Tour 2016 ~Start Up!~ #- 2016.08.28 W.I.S.H Natsu Concert Tour 2016 ~Sky Tower~ #- 2017.03.04 W.I.S.H Fuyu Concert Tour 2017 ~Diamond Cut~ W.I.S.H Eras Each single that W.I.S.H releases is under a certain Era of the groupslength in time. #- 2016.06.01 Debut Era ~15 Wishes to Success~ - (1st Single - 3rd Single) #- Present Rising Era ~Seven Sins of Life~ - (4th Single - Present) Trivia *They are the third group to use gemstones as their member colors, the other two being A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T and Gem$tones. *Seoyoung was chosen as the leader due to the fact that she was the only remaining member from the original testing line-up. *Seoyoung and Xiaojing are the only members to not be of Japanese decent. *At the time of their formation, the group average was 15.2 years old. *They want to improve on their dancing and become well known idols. *Seo Seoyoung revealed that the group will add members when they need too, but not when ever a member leaves. *When the confirmed members were announced their training time for each member was (In order of time): **Tanaka Risa: 4 Years, 5 Months, 10 Days **Akane Ruka: 4 Years, 5 Months, 10 Days **Oshiro Maya: 1 Year, 7 Months, 17 Days **Tatsuki Eiko: 1 Year, 4 Months, 29 Days **Kinoshita Ami: 9 Months, 3 Days **Cha Seoyoung: 7 Months, 27 Days **Hayashida Irona: 7 Months, 27 Days **Ito Mizuki: 7 Months, 27 Days **Nakana Riko: 7 Months, 27 Days **Shima Asami: 6 Months, 19 Days **Lin Xiaojing: 6 Months, 19 Days **Kenjiro Ayumi: 5 Months, 3 Days **Minamaguchi Hirano: 5 Months, 3 Days **Takanoriko Megumi: 5 Months, 3 Days **Ikuta Yuuna: 5 Months, 3 Days